disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
References to other Disney media in Disney shows
The following is a list of references to other Disney media (such as the animated features) in Disney television shows. Walt Disney Television Animation ''DuckTales *"The Treasure of the Golden Suns" - Scrooge tells an employee, "There'll be no whistlin' while you work!", a reference to the song "Whistle While You Work" from ''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. *"Magica's Shadow War" - Poe ducks behind a skullhead, mimicking a scene from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. *"All Ducks on Deck" - When Scrooge and Launchpad get nabbed in the net, Launchpad says "A net! And I don't mean Funicello!" *"Till Nephews Do Us Part" **Webby's remark, "If Millionara offered me an apple in the forest, I sure wouldn't eat it!", is a reference to the scene in Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs in which the disguised Queen gives Snow White the Poisoned Apple. **Millionara says "That's why I only packed the bare necessities!", referencing the song "The Bare Necessities" from The Jungle Book. ''Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers *"To the Rescue" **Donald Drake and Plato's names are obvious nods to Donald Duck and Pluto, both of whom frequently co-starred with Chip 'n' Dale in their cartoon shorts. **Percy mistakes Dale for his gun and attempts to fire, prompting Dale to shout out, "Bang bang!" This is a reference to the 1954 short ''The Lone Chipmunks, which used the same gag. **The ship in a bottle that Monterey Jack manages to save from sinking near the end of part two is reminiscent of Chips Ahoy. *"One-Upsman-Chip" - While danging Dale over the piranha tank, Fat Cat sings to the tune of "I've Got No Strings" from Pinocchio. ''Darkwing Duck *"Darkly Dawns the Duck" - In the opening, Darkwing Duck crawls on his hands while hanging from two thugs' motorcycles. This is similar to a scene from ''The Aristocats, where Edgar Balthazar is being chased by Napoleon and Lafayette. *"Film Flam" - The character of Andy Ape is a parody of Roger Rabbit, with a similar design and speech impediment. Additionally, his cartoon short that the characters watch is very much like the Roger Rabbit shorts. *"Just Us Justice Ducks" - Negaduck says "Now it's time to say goodbye to all our company!", a line from the closing song of The Mickey Mouse Club. ''Goof Troop *"Midnight Movie Madness" - Goofy mentions that the Witch from ''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs scared Max so much that he had hiccups for a week. *"Date with Destiny" - Max says that his dad will be getting to the part of taking care of him and they'll live happily after like Snow White, Dopey and stuff. *"E=MC Goof" - Goofy says to Pete before he drives off, "But heigh ho, heigh ho, so it's off to work I go!" ''Gargoyles *"Awakening" - When Hudson is channel-surfing, a brief glimpse of the opening scene from ''The Lion King can be seen on the TV. ''Buzz Lightyear of Star Command *"Return to Karn" - When Smoltz reveals that he's working for Zurg, he insultingly addresses Mira as "Little Miss Rescue Ranger". Kim Possible *"The Golden Years" - Drakken says "It's a Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah day!" Phineas and Ferb *"The Baljeatles" - When Candace realizes Jeremy never calls her by a nickname, she says that "When a guy makes you his girlfriend, he gives you a nickname for you; a pet name like Baby, Honey, Peg-Leg Pete..." Gravity Falls *"Weirdmageddon 2: Escape From Reality": **Soos describes Mabel's world as "shining, shimmering, splendid." This is a lyric from the song, "A Whole New World" from the movie ''Aladdin. **The scene where Mabel is napping in her tower references the scene in Sleeping Beauty. Mabel's tower and bed are very similar to those in the film, and Mabel holds a rose while sleeping, referencing the iconic scene where Briar Rose is brought back to life by the prince. ''Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja 's shocked face.]] *"Randy Cunningham: 13th Century Ninja" when the stampede of stanked rats running down the cliffside and Randy's shocked face are references to the wildebeest scene from the 1994 Disney film ''The Lion King. ''Star vs. the Forces of Evil *"Conquer" - Eclipsa flying away with her Parasol-Wand in a manner similar to Mary Poppins. 101 Dalmatian Street *"Power to the Puppies" - Diesel sings a parody of "Be Prepared" from ''The Lion King. Disney Junior shows ''Jake and the Never Land Pirates .]] *"Captain Who?" - While Jake and the gang try to use treasure to help Captain Hook refresh his memory, he put diamonds on his eyes, a reference to ''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. ''Walt Disney Presents'' *In "In Shape with Von Drake", the professor at one point wears a dumbbell on his head like a pair of mouse ears and sings a modified version of the Mickey Mouse March. *In "Duck Flies Coop", while Donald is driving his car and trailer attached to it at the beginning of the episode, he sings, "Quack-Quack-Quack, Donald Duck", a song from "A Day in the Life of Donald Duck". Category:Lists Category:Disney